Sherner Quent
Appearance to be added Personality Sherner is rather friendly and trys to get along with most anyone. But get to buddy buddy or try to delve into his personal life and he becomes rather cold. He also seems entirely different during combat. Elaborate Likes: Hanging out with friends (as long as they dont get personal) Swords and Blades, Computer games. Cheese burgers. Basketball Dislikes: Personal conversations. Long walks through busy streets. Tofu. Baseball. History Sherner was always a friendly kid. But he had two best friends. Mira and Ryan. Mira was a kind hearted soul, bubbly and happy while Ryan could be rather cynical and dark. One day both these people were removed from Sherners life in a horrible way. Sherner never shares what happend with anyone the pain and memorys being far to great to bear. A short time after his friends passing he went into a small tattoo shop that had just opend and told an old man a design he had. Two kunai with names printed inside their blade. one black one white. When the man did the blades he smiled and asked about the tattoo and its reasoning. For some reason Sherner decided that this man should know everything. As he told the man his story he just worked on the tattoos and said nothing. After everything was done Sherner looked at his tattoos... they were amazing. He quickly pulled out his wallet and offered all the money inside. The man refused saying he had been doing this for many many years. and had never had anyone come in with such meaning. The man simply refused the money and said. Ive given you quite the gift. thats the best work ive ever done. you deserve it. Sherner went home admiring his new tattoos. A few weeks later Sherner was walking down the same street where it all happend... he loathed this spot, nothing he could do. He placed his hands over the tattoos on his arms and began to cry. He hadn't cried. Not once. As his tears fell his tattoos began to feel a soothing warmth. He opened his eyes and saw a light blue light shining from his arms and shortly after that two kunai found their way into his hands. One black one white. with names glowing blue inside the blade. Ryan and Mira... As he held the blades in his hand A man stepped out, tt was him. The Kunai began to glow and sprouted a Blue swirling aura. It began to envelop him coating him in a Black and white outfit. Sherner looked at the man, that MAN his rage swelled to the front of his mind and then, the explosion. When sherner regained himself everything was sliced in an odd swirling pattern. He picked himself up and ran. Ran to find out what this was. Though he couldn't help but laugh, darkly at first but then into bright cheery laughter. Powers and Abilities Bringer Step Fullbring Friends Never Die: Two kunai one black one white that have a name glowing along each blade in light blue. he also has a swirling black and white robe with a hood. Truth Aura:(SEI) Sherners kunai glow with a blue swirling aura. This aura drastically enhances his cutting powers (SEI) (lasts 3 rounds with a 3 round cooldown) This makes his attacks use SEI as the base stat for the duration of the ability Rebuttle Aura: (SEI/REI) Sherner creates a reflective shield with his aura to repel attacks and throw his enemy off balence. Redemption Aura: '''(explosion): Sherner unleashes his full rage expanding his aura in a sphere around him devastating everything with massive cuts (Very intensive to use) (SEI/REI) After training with Kylar the ability is able to be condensed and shot with the energy being able to be released in a singular direction Manipulations '''ADEPT MANIPULATTIONS Statistics Trivia Sherner's battle theme is this. Quotes Optional. Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution